Breaking
by Ravyntree
Summary: Zim's base is invaded, and he is revealed for what he truly is. Where is the friend he needs? Will it ever be the way it was?
1. Invasion

"Human at front door," the computer's monotone voice sounded throughout Zim's lab. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up.

"What?" The alien looked about his room and began disconnecting charging wires from his PAK. "Computer, repeat."

"Humans, front door. Security system being probed."

Zim rose and walked over to one of the security monitors, yawning. He saw two humans in police uniforms, guns drawn, standing on his doorstep. They were knocking on the door and demanding that he come out. Behind them, several humans with guns and odd uniforms stood at the ready. There were several police units and a few strange vans parked on the street in front of his house.

"Computer, analyze uniforms." Zim peered closer at the vans, switching to a different view.

"Analyzing.. Complete. Earth police officers in blue. Unknown persons in white and grey."

Zim frowned. "Search again."

The computer came up with no results.

The police were now banging harder on the door and threatening to knock it down within the minute.

"Warning! Security systems breached. Wireless unit online. Unauthorized persons accessing data," the computer reported.

"Computer, trace the line!" Zim began to panic, not knowing what was going on. It was too early for this shit.

"Tracing.. Line traced to mobile unit position thirty feet from home."

"Show me this mobile unit."

An image of one of the vans parked outside appeared on the screen. Zim's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"GIR!" he shouted as he ran to the elevator. "GIR, emergency!"

GIR appeared from behind a cabinet and looked at him.

"Come with me, quickly!"

The robot tottered over to him and stepped onto the elevator as well. Zim took them down to the spaceship. As he was stepping off the elevator, the computer sounded, "Security overridden. Powering down," and was silent. The lights went out as did the power to his entire base.

"Fuck!" Zim hissed under his breath. He darted back to the elevator and unbolted the roof's hatch, sliding it open.

"GIR, follow me." Zim, extending his mechanical legs, began scaling upwards through the shaft. GIR followed him, turning on the magnetics in his feet and simply walking up the wall.

Zim paused as he reached the top. He pried open the hatch leading up into his home and peeked out.

The humans had broken into his house and were searching it carefully. 0ne was busy disconnecting all the cameras while another was assessing the robot parents in the closet. Zim twisted to watch as three of the white-and-grey officers moved through the kitchen. Some had masks on, and others were holding scanning devices. 0ne of the police officers started to turn to where Zim was and he quickly closed the hatch again.

"What is it, master?" GIR asked, stopping beside him.

"Go, open the second floor," Zim commanded.

GIR flashed red in the dark elevator shaft and replied, "Yes, sir!" He dropped off the wall and disappeared from sight. Zim began following him down quickly. He heard a sound above him and glanced up to see the human's prying open the hatch. 0ne shined a flashlight down to where Zim was. He looked away from it and moved faster.

"Stop!" one of the police officers commanded. A bullet skimmed off the wall close to the alien and he cringed against the opposite wall.

A few feet down, GIR had the door open and was watching him.

Zim swung into the second floor and forced the door closed behind him. He began running down the hall, GIR following him closely.

"GIR, the emergency exit!"

GIR dashed ahead of him and turned a corner, disappearing. When Zim got there, GIR was waiting, again, the door open.

"Good job GIR," he panted, needing to praise the robot so he would continue to do well.

GIR squealed and grinned, poking his tongue out.

Zim crawled into the narrow tunnel leading outside and began to ascend. GIR followed.

The tunnel lead out into the back yard, covered by a fake rock. Zim pushed this aside and started to crawl out, only to stop when he saw the human's guns aimed at him. There were at least ten of them in the backyard, and three surrounding him. The others soon closed a circle around him.

"Don't move!" one of them shouted. Another pulled out a radio and began giving orders to the others in the house.

GIR poked his head out of the hole and looked at them. He smiled and waved a hand.

"HI!" Again with the grin.

"Get out slowly and put your fucking hands up!"

Zim climbed out of the hole carefully, raising his hands and looking around at all the officers. GIR clambered out and looked around as well.

"Put your fucking hands up, creature!" one of the officers waved his gun at GIR.

"GIR, defense mode!" Zim shouted. GIR flashed red and launched at one of the humans, taking his gun and beating him down with it with nearly un-seeable speed.

Zim rose on his spider-legs and leaped over the group, grabbing onto the side of the house and holding onto a drain there. He looked down at them. They were obviously torn between him and GIR, waving their guns about wildly.

The little robot was tearing through the humans, leaving dismembered and broken bodies in his wake. 0ne human took aim at him with a shotgun, but GIR grabbed it and swung it at another officer.

Zim looked away as the human accidentally blew away him comrade. He jumped down several feet from the group and dashed towards the fence, ignoring the gunshots and screams behind him.

He grabbed onto the top of the fence and pulled himself to the top of it. Perching there, the alien turned to see how GIR was doing.

The robot had wiped out most of the humans, but more were rushing in from around the house.

"GIR, attack!" Zim called, having complete faith in his robot's ability to destroy the humans safely. The robot turned to them and leaped at the closest, snapping his neck.

Several of the officers stopped short when they saw what was happening. 0ne looked to Zim on the fence. He raised his pistol and took a shot.

Zim felt the bullet clip his shoulder but ignored it, needing to get both himself and GIR out of there safely. He had never been shot before, and assumed it was nothing his PAK couldn't handle. The officer shot again in the moment he had before GIR overtook him, tearing his throat out.

The shot pierced Zim's chest and he fell off the fence, landing on his back in the neighbor's yard, stunned. His ears ringing with the sounds of battle, he stared up at the dark sky. It was only 3:30am. He blinked rapidly and sat up, clutching a hand to his chest.

Hooking the mechanical legs over the fence, he pulled himself up and peeked at the scene. Most of the humans were dead and GIR had taken a few shots himself. 0ne of his eyes was shattered, the other still glowing red. The human blood covering him ran into a few of the places he had been shot, causing sparks to fly.

Zim watched him just a moment, then dropped down and began running from the house, knowing the robot would be safe. As he ran, he extended the transmitter from his PAK and called on GIR.

"GIR!" he said quickly when the robot's image appeared. He was still fighting.

"GIR, go back into the base when you finish. Try to get the ship out and running."

"Yes sir!" GIR replied as he decapitated another police officer.

"Contact me when you are safe."

"Yes—" GIR was cut off by a loud cracking sound. The contact severed after a few seconds, fading to a crackling white noise.

"GIR? GIR!" Zim stopped and turned to go back. He stared in the direction of his base, torn between his robot and his safety. There was really no choice, he knew. GIR had taken too many hits. He could return to collect his body and attempt to re-animate him, but at what risk? Surely the humans would not leave his base any time soon. GIR would most likely be taken away somewhere and examined..

Zim stared a few moments longer, but a painful surge in his chest reminded him that he needed to get somewhere safe. He continued on, going as fast as his shaking mechanical legs would let him. He was losing a lot of blood, and knew he couldn't go much further.

But where to go?

As he crossed people's backyards, one familiar house came into sight.


	2. Help

Zim stopped in Dib's backyard. He dropped to his own feet as the mechanical legs sapped up too much energy to use, but when he touched the ground he collapsed from his own weight.

All of the lights were off but one; Dib's bedroom.

Zim bit his lip and rose slowly. He walked up to the house and, picking up a rock, tossed it at Dib's window. The rock tinked off the glass, leaving a small chip.

The boy appeared a moment later, peeking out at him curiously. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, then Dib disappeared.

Zim stumbled up to the backdoor and fell on the steps. He was pushing himself up on his hands and knees when Dib opened the door.

"Zim?"

"I need your help.." Zim panted, looking up at him.

"Why?" the human frowned when he saw the blood dripping onto the steps. "What the hell happened to you?"

"They found me… The humans, they attacked my base.." Zim looked down and spit some blood onto the top step.

Dib glanced around, then back at him.

"Why would I help you? I have been trying to uncover your secret forever to them."

"Dib please.." Zim sat on the second step, too tired to get up. He looked again at the human. "They killed GIR ."

Dib's frown deepened. He debated what to do, not wanting to surrender his mission to expose the alien but not wanting him to die here on his steps either.

"Alright, come inside quietly."

Zim reached up and grabbed onto the handrail, pulling himself up slowly. He stepped into the home and promptly collapsed again.

Dib closed and locked the door, then helped the alien up. He had intended to drag him upstairs, but the alien was so light that Dib just picked him up and carried him.

He laid Zim on his bed and looked around, not knowing what to do.

Zim's PAK was pulsing a dark red as it worked to heal him. Dib took the case off his pillow and pressed it against the wound to Zim's chest to stop the bleeding.

"Zim?"

The alien's eyes fluttered in response.

"Zim, what do I do?"

"Nothing," Zim whispered. "My PAK.. will help.."

Dib nodded and sat next to him, keeping the pillowcase pressed against him for awhile.

When he lifted it to check on the bleeding, he saw that the wound was trying to heal but the bullet was still lodged within.

Dib rose and trotted down into his lab, trying to be quiet so as not to awaken anyone. He found a magnetic device in his lab and returned to Zim with it.

"This will probably hurt.." he said quietly, not knowing if the alien was awake or not. Just to be safe, he stuffed one corner of his blanket into Zim's mouth and then turned the magnet on a low setting. He held it over the wound. Nothing. Dib turned it up a bit.

Zim groaned and bit down on the blanket, feeling the metal slug shift. The bullet had cut through his ribs and just missed his right lung, and was now lodged between his ribs and the muscles of his back.

Dib drew it out carefully with the magnet. He dropped it into his hand and looked at it curiously for a moment before having to press the cloth back to Zim as blood welled from the wound.

He looked at the alien worriedly, knowing he was in a situation he didn't want to be involved with.


	3. Touch

Dib opened his eyes and sat up, yawning, when his alarm went off. He pressed the off button on his watch and looked at Zim in confusion. It took him a moment to recall all that had happened last night.

He had fallen asleep shortly after helping the alien, unable to stay awake since had been up late anyway.

Dib turned out his light and bookmarked the novel he had been reading before Zim came. It had been a long night, and he had been having trouble sleeping.

Zim seemed asleep as well, his lips parted slightly and his breathing slow and even. Dib shifted and checked on his wounds. They seemed to be healing. The PAK was now its normal color, but still pulsing slowly as it still worked.

"Zim?" Dib shook his good shoulder lightly. "Zim, wake up."

Zim cracked eyes open and blinked hazily. He closed them again as the morning sun glared in through the window at him.

"Hey, get up." Dib stood and pulled the shades down, darkening the room.

Zim opened his eyes again and started to sit up, but gasped and sunk back down against the comfortable bed, clutching a hand over his chest.

"You seem well enough, now I want you to leave," Dib said as he was putting his belt on.

Zim sat up slowly and coughed, looking at the boy.

"Why?" he asked.

"I only helped you because you seemed desperate. But I'm not going to house you, or get in trouble for being with you." Dib sat on the end of the bed and pulled his boots on.

Zim shifted to the edge of the bed and leaned over, rubbing his head.

"I have nowhere to go."

"That's not my problem."

Dib rose and turned to him. The alien was looking at the window distantly, seemingly in thought.  
"Zim!"

Zim glanced at him, then rose and rubbed his shoulder, which had stiffened up during the night as it healed. He winced as he moved it.

Dib stepped over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a shirt and unfolded it, his back to the alien. He slipped the shirt on and then reached for his coat. He glanced at Zim as he did so and saw him still gazing at the shaded window. Dib took a small handgun from the drawer and aimed it at the alien.

"I seriously do not need to be arrested for this.." he growled. Zim glanced at him and, upon seeing the gun, stumbled back a few steps and bumped against the lamp. His eyes widened as they locked onto it, a cold chill falling over him. He wrapped his hand over his shoulder and clutched it tightly, thoughtlessly.

Dib lowered the gun slowly, feeling bad as he saw the alien's fear. He set it on the dresser and crossed his arms.

"Look, if what I think happened, then I am in serious shit by having you here."

Zim blinked and shifted his gaze up at the boy. "I have nowhere to go." he repeated. "I don't even have my disguise.."

"I'm sorry, I just can't—"

"They will find me if I go back out!" Zim cried. Terror crept into his eyes and he shivered. "They killed GIR.."

Dib stared at him, never having seen the alien in such a broken state. He began pacing around in tight circles, as he did when thinking hard.

"You can't stay here, that's for sure. Can't you call your leaders?"

Zim shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed again. "The humans will be all over my base. I can't. But.."

Zim extended the communicator and tried to call GIR again. Just more white noise and static. His antennae fell against his head sadly and he retracted the device slowly, sitting on the bed again.

Dib felt sorry for him, but didn't know how to help. He sat next to the alien silently.

"What did they look like?" he asked quietly.

"Police officers, mostly. But there were also some men in grey-and-white uniforms. I don't know who they were." Zim's head drooped as he spoke.

Dib nodded slowly. "Researchers. Lab workers. Paranormals investigators, perhaps. I'm not aware of any groups who wear such uniforms though." He sighed and rubbed his hands together absently.

"They killed him.. Fucking killed him." Zim's hands clenched into fists in his lap and he gritted his teeth. Dib glanced at him and held back a reply. He didn't blame the humans; they were doing their job, and it was about time. He was sad for the little robot's death though. He never had a problem with GIR, and even thought him rather cute.

The human now turned to Zim and started to say something, but stopped. He had no words. Here sat the creature he so loathed, yet he could not help but feel compassion for him as he imagined losing all he had.

Dib hesitantly reached over and patted the alien's shoulder, not one for giving comfort. He stopped and folded his hands in his lap awkwardly when Zim glanced at him.

"Don't touch me," Zim said quietly, looking down at his own gloved hands.

Dib nodded and rose, stepping over to the door. "I'm going to go eat breakfast."

"Alright."


	4. Found

Dib trotted downstairs and, passing his sister, went to the fridge and took the milk container out. He poured himself a glass as he mulled over what to do.

"What is Zim doing here?" Gaz asked, not looking up from her toast-eating.

"What?" Dib replaced the milk in the fridge and turned to her in surprise.

"You heard me."

"How did you know he was here?"

She munched her toast and stared at him.

"His house, eh, is out of power. He needs somewhere to stay for awhile," Dib said slowly. "But don't tell anyone."

"Whatever." She rose and left the room. Dib watched her, wondering how she did know so much. Shaking his head, he put his glass in the washer and returned upstairs.

Zim was peeking out the window. He glanced at the boy, then back outside.

Dib picked up his computer and brought up one of his security cameras poised outside Zim's home.

"Damn. They really found you out.."

Zim turned to him. "What?" He stepped over and leaned over to look at the screen.

Police officers and those researchers were surrounding his home. Men were going in and out of his house, taking things out. Most of them wore masks now, as if some kind of toxic substance were going to be inhaled by going in the alien's home.

Zim shook his head and snarled angrily. "Fucking humans.."

"You are an alien, Zim." Dib closed the computer and looked up at him.

"You are trying to destroy our world. What the hell do you expect them to do?"

Zim returned to the window.

"How did they find me, Dib?"

Dib stared at him, already knowing what he was getting at.

"Well? How?" Zim clasped his hands behind his back.

"It wasn't me. Not this time."

"You are the only one who is aware of my true form." Zim turned to him, anger glowing in those crimson eyes.

"It wasn't me," Dib rose and set him computer on the desk. "I have been trying for years, and to be honest it kinda pisses me off that somehow they found out on their own."

Zim growled and wanted so badly to attack the human. "Why, Dib? You see what this has done to me.. why would you want that?"

"Why would you want to destroy my world?" Dib retorted. "You would kill countless lives, including my own, if you could."

"No," Zim said slowly. "No, I was only planning on enslaving this planet for my Irken leaders."

Dib shook his head. "You are playing on my territory now, Zim. Expect shit to go down. It would be the same if I were invading your planet."

Zim knew that was the truth. He peeked out the window again and saw a few policemen with dogs making their way through the backyards. They were drawing close to Dib's house.

"I think we have trouble.."

Dib stepped over and looked out at them as well.

"Fuck… this is not good.." Dib grabbed his computer and moved towards the door. "Follow me."

Zim did so, following him into the basement. Dib led him to a small door where he entered a security code. The door opened and Dib indicated that Zim go inside.

"What is this?" Zim asked warily, peeking inside.

"It's a panic room. It can withstand most bombs, nuclear attacks, earthquakes, tornados, and fires. Now get in." Dib glanced up the stairs as someone rang the doorbell.

Zim crawled in and the boy quickly closed and locked the door behind him. Rising, he felt for a light switch and turned on the dim light. The room was stocked with boxes upon boxes of food, gallons of water, and a chest full of clothes. Looking around, he also saw stacks of books on top of a filing cabinet, a small curtain blocking the view of a toilet, and a computer.

With a sigh, the alien sat against the cabinet to wait.

Dib pushed a cabinet in front of the door and dashed up the stairs. Smoothing his hair back, he opened the door and looked out at the officers.

"Yes?"

"We are tracking an escaped fugitive in the area," one of the officers said. "0ur dogs led us to your back door. Have you seen anything odd recently?"

Dib nodded quickly. "Yes! Someone was knocking on my door last night. I asked them what they wanted through the upstairs window and they said they needed a place to stay."

"Then what?" The other officer was taking notes. Dib glanced down at the two German Sheppards they had. The dogs were straining to get into his house.

"I let him in and he stayed the night. I didn't like the looks of him, so I made him leave early this morning. He was wearing some odd contacts and some kind of costume or something. I don't know."

They glanced at each other and the speaking officer nodded.

"Where did he go? Did he say anything to you?"

"Not much, just that his power was down and he was cold," Dib scratched the back of his head and peeked around the officers. "I don't know where he went, either. He left when I wasn't looking."

"Alright, thank you. We may come back to you, so be ready to provide your information to someone else."

Dib nodded. "Thanks. Hope you find him."

They nodded and pulled their dogs away. Dib watched them go, then closed and locked the door.

He hurried back down into the basement.


	5. Running

"You can't stay here," Dib told Zim when he emerged from the panic room.

"Why?"

"They know you were here. I told them you spent the night and left early this morning. They will probably come back when they can't pick up your trail." Dib began hurrying around the lab, collecting things on a table next to the stairs.

"Where can I go?"

"I have a plan."

Zim started to follow him as he ascended the stairs, but the human stopped at the top and looked back at him.

"Grab three boxes of food and five gallons of water from that room." He then disappeared.

Zim collected the things and set them on table. Dib returned with a large box as he was setting down the last gallon.

"What are we doing?" Zim asked.

"Leaving. Go to the cabinet in the far right corner of my dad's lab. Inside the third drawer is a black plastic box. Bring it."

Zim left to find the cabinet as Dib was quickly organizing different things in the box. The human placed his backpack, with his computer, camera, and a bundle of knives within it, into the box carefully.

Zim brought him the black case several moments later.

The human opened it to be sure its contents were in place.

Within, a handgun, polished and unused, was tucked within the velvety lining of the box along with three small cases of bullets. He closed the case and placed it into the box.

"Grab as much as you can of the food and water and follow me."

Dib picked up the box and ascended the stairs. Zim followed, carrying two boxes of food.

Dib led him to the garage. When he turned on the light, Zim gasped.

"That's Tak's ship, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Dib opened the ship and tucked the box behind the passenger seat.

"Put those boxes wherever you can," he instructed, then went back inside the house to get the rest of the food.

Zim set them behind the driver's seat and looked over the ship, curious as to how Dib managed to get it in working condition. He noticed that all the Irken was changed to English, and the controls were different.

Dib returned with two more boxes, which he tucked into the ship.

"How did you do all this?" Zim asked, circling the ship.

"A lot of work. It landed in my yard about five years ago and I have been working on it since."

Zim nodded and followed him into the basement once more to collect the last box and the water.

When they had loaded up the ship, Dib climbed into the driver's seat and turned the ship on.

Zim slid into the passenger seat and watched as Dib closed the window. When the ship was fully running, he lifted it off the ground and slid slowly towards the garage door. He then returned to its original place near the back and nodded.

"Now all we have to do is wait for nightfall."

"Nightfall? That's a whole day away.." Zim frowned.

"Well we can't very well leave when people can see us," Dib replied, opening the ship and starting to climb out.

"Does it really matter now?" The alien remained where he was. He watched the human frown as he considered this.

"No.. I guess it doesn't." Dib returned to the ship and pressed a button to open the garage door. He swung the ship out of the garage and pushed it into flight, leaving the house behind as he ascended quickly into the sky.

"Where are we going?" Zim asked nervously.

"To your planet."

"What? Why?" Zim's eyes widened in alarm.

"It's the only safe place to go." Dib clutched the steering wheel intently, hiding his fear.

"Why are you going?"

"Because they will find out that you never left my house and I will be in more trouble than I care to deal with." Dib set the ship into a hover. "Switch places with me."

Zim stared at him, disbelieving that this human was going to his home planet.

"Do it!" Dib growled. Zim shifted and the two maneuvered around each other until they had successfully switched seats.

"You can't come to my planet.. You can't breathe there," Zim protested.

Dib pulled a PAK from under the seat. Zim eyed it curiously.

"I found this spare in the back of the ship," Dib explained as he took his coat off and slipped his arms into straps that had been attached to it.

"I reversed its effect. If all goes as planned, it will filter whatever substance there into oxygen for me." He fixed it on his back like a bookbag and slipped his coat on over it.

"Well…" Zim didn't really know what to think. He finally said, "You have been busy."

Dib smiled.

"Let's go."

When they breached the first clouds, Zim noticed a shimmer as the invisible bubble slid around Dib's head, providing him with air to breathe. The human inhaled deeply and smiled, pleased that it worked.

Zim sped the ship up so as to be able to penetrate the protective covering around the Earth. When they reached the other side, Dib's eyes widened as he took in the incredible sights of space.

The alien simple drove, turning away from the sun's burning rays. Even though the ship was protected from them, it was still incredibly hot.

Dib removed his coat once he got over his amazement.  
"Damn, it's hot.."

"It will get better in a little while," Zim replied.

Dib nodded and sat back, knowing it would be awhile before they got there.

"How long does it take to get to your planet?" He asked curiously.

"Six months."

Dib's eyes widened again.

"I.. I didn't pack food to last that long!"

Zim couldn't help but smile. "I know a shortcut. At the most, it will be a day or two."

Dib relaxed, his heart still clenched tightly from the terror. He watched as they started to pass Mars, but suddenly Zim turned the ship away from it.

The human stared into a void in the stars. Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see better, he asked,

"What's that?"

"Black hole."

"Right next to Earth?"

"More like several million miles from Earth."

"I think someone would have noticed this.."

"They did, centuries ago. Deemed it inactive."

Dib frowned. "I don't remember reading about that. How do you know this?"

"I wanted to find a better route to my planet. There are about thirty black holes in our galaxy. I figure this one should be one of them."

Dib stared into the blackness, thinking it was darker than anything he had ever before seen.

"I hope you're right.." he said softly.

Zim smiled.


	6. Irk

The ship entered the black hole with a jolt. Dib grabbed onto the edge of his seat and clutched it as the ship shook violently.  
"Have you done this before?" he asked. It was completely dark; he could not even see his own nose.

"0f course. The Irkens use black holes for travel all the time."

Dib nodded and sat back, still clutching the bottom of his seat for dear life.

They emerged from the darkness several moments later.

Dib sighed and looked around. Zim stopped the ship and examined the surrounding stars. He started driving again when he identified a few familiar patterns.

"Where are we?" Dib asked.

"The outer limits of the Irken Empire. Irk is several hours away still."

Dib nodded and looked at something shining in the distance.

"What's that?"

"Irken sun. Now stop bothering me, I'm driving."

The human nodded again and settled back to nap.

Several hours later, Zim smiled when his planet came into sight. He slowed the ship and gave Dib a push.

"Wake up. We are nearly there."

Dib looked up and blinked slowly. His eyes widened and he leaned forward as he saw Irk.  
"Wow.." he breathed, amazed by its beauty. He loved space.

Zim drove the ship to the Irken Invader landing.

They both climbed out when he parked the ship and Zim looked around. Few things had changed since he left.

Dib was staring around at everything, and all the Irken who were around were staring at him.

"What is this being doing here?" a security guard approached them and asked Zim.

"His planet has turned against him. I am giving him sanctuary for a short time. He will be under my supervision throughout his stay." Zim replied.

Dib glanced up at the guard. He was taller than Zim.

The security guard nodded and walked back to his post.

"Come, Dib. Stay close to me." Zim began walking out of the station.

Dib followed him, tripping and stumbling over things as he walked. He was amazed and dumbfounded by everything he saw.

Zim took him to the Irken command center. He presented his ID to two security guards and asked to see the Tallest, as he had an emergency situation.

The guards, after some convincing, let him into a waiting area where several other invaders and even a few other alien species were waiting.

Dib stared at them in disbelief.

"Why aren't any of these other aliens attacking Earth?" he asked quietly.

"Because I am," Zim replied, crossing his arms and leaning back.

They waited several hours before they were finally called.

"Invader Zim and alien," a voice called over the loudspeaker.

"I'm not an alien.." Dib protested.

"You are on _my_ planet now," Zim replied. "You are an alien here."

Dib frowned and followed him into the large room.

Zim stepped up to a large desk and bowed.

"My Tallest.."

Dib looked up at the two larger aliens seated at the desk and glanced at Zim. He decided he should be polite too, since this was their planet. He bowed as well, but remained silent.

"Zim.. What are you doing here?" Tallest Red asked, sounding irritated.

"Yeah, and what is that?" Tallest Purple peered at Dib.

"My home base has been destroyed and overrun by native officers," Zim replied, folding his hands behind his back. "And this," he nodded at Dib, "Is a human who assisted me in evading the Earthen security."

Tallest Red raised an eyebrow.

"So.. why did you bring him here?"

"His own race has turned against him."

"I see.. And what do you want?"

"I have come seeking safety and to request another house kit. Also.. another SIR unit." Zim frowned as he remembered GIR. He swallowed hard.

"Why? What happened to the one we made you?" Tallest Purple asked.

"The humans.. destroyed him. And captured his body." Zim lifted his head to hold his composure.

"I see." Tallest Red rubbed his chin and whispered something to Purple.

They both looked at Dib after a moment and said, "Please leave us to talk to Zim in private."

Dib nodded and backed away, then turned and quickly stepped back out into the waiting area.

"Now," the Tallest turned to Zim. "Let us talk.."


	7. Betrayal

Dib nervously took a seat near the door in the waiting area. The other aliens were staring at him, never having seen such a creature.

He was glad to leave when the intercom called for him, addressing him as 'the human.'

Dib stepped into the large room and started walking up to the desk. He glanced around and saw Zim standing off to one side of the room, his arms crossed and a slip of paper in one hand.

"Welcome back, human," Tallest Red smiled. "We.. err.. thank you for helping our race."

Dib bit back a response. He longed to tell them all that was on his mind. But, seeing as he was helpless on this alien planet, silence was best.

"Guards!" Tallest Purple called. Three armed guards, larger than Zim but far shorter than the Irken leaders, marched into the room. They stopped before the desk.

"Take this alien to the holding area and prep him for servanthood," Red instructed, waving a hand at Dib.

The guards turned and one of them stepped up to Dib.

The boy's eyes widened and he ran for the exit.

"Computer, lock doors!" Red shouted.

Dib slammed into the door but it didn't budge. He turned and looked up at the guards who were approaching him with weapons drawn.

The human looked at Zim desperately.

The alien was gazing at him with a shadowed expression.

"Zim, help me! Tell them to stop!" Dib dashed away from the guards, slipping between two of them. They turned and started following after him, obviously in no hurry.

Dib ran to Zim and stopped before him.

"What is happening?" he asked quickly, glancing at the guards. "Tell them to stop this!"

Zim stepped back, frowning. His gaze was hard and he said nothing.

"He sold you out!" Tallest Purple chirped.

Dib looked up at him, confused.

"Zim sold you out for another home and SIR unit." Red grinned, really not caring for either of them but finding it amusing as hell.

"He.." the boy looked back at the invader. "Why?"

The guards reached him. 0ne grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, locking his wrists together with a pair of Irken cuffs.

"Zim?" Dib stared at him. Zim looked away and the guards began dragging Dib away.

"Zim! I fucking helped you!" Dib struggled but it was useless. "I fucking took you in and helped you, you bastard! You fucking bastard!"

The guards took him out through a back door.

"Well Zim," Tallest Red said, "We thank you for your small contribution to our alien collection."

Zim glanced down at the paper in his hand and nodded slowly. He wasn't proud of what he did, but the Tallest had given him no choice. It was a trade; the human for his supplies. If he hadn't handed over Dib, then he would have lost his entire mission.

"Now leave, we have important work to be done." Tallest Purple waved a hand at him to go away.

Zim exited the building and looked around at the familiar streets. He was supposed to go to the military base and request the items at the supply center. The paper was a note granting him one programmable house kit and one SIR unit.

He started walking.

As Zim rounded the corner, he saw a transport vehicle parked next to the building. Inside were a few different aliens. Dib, hands still tied behind his back, was being led onto the bus.

Zim watched him, stepping back so as not to be seen himself. The human's words resounded in his head painfully.

He watched as the bus pulled away and sighed. There was nothing he could do now.


	8. Escape

Zim took the note to the military base and obtained his given items. He had also been pardoned from his service at Foodcourtia, although they didn't bother to re-program his PAK. He was grateful for what he got, so he didn't dare ask about it.

"SIR?" he asked the unit he had received as they walked back to his ship.

"Yes sir?" it looked up at him, awaiting orders. Zim sighed, knowing it wasn't GIR and never would be. He would just have to get used to it.

The invader tucked the house kit safely away in his ship and sat in the driver's seat awhile, mulling over his next move. The SIR sat silently next to him.

"SIR, stay here," he ordered after awhile, climbing out of the ship.

"Yes sir!" it snapped off a salute and sat motionless in the passenger seat. Zim locked up the ship and began making his way quickly to the servant center, not having a plan but hoping to make one up as he went along.

As he drew closer to the building, he saw several Irkens with weapons seemingly searching the grounds around the place. 0ne walked up to him.

"Two of our prisoners have escaped. Have you seen any aliens around?" he asked.

Zim raised a brow and shook his head. "No, when did they escape?"

"Just a half hour or so past. They were being transported into the building when one broke loose and attacked our guards while another ran. They were not of the same species."

"I will keep an eye out," Zim replied, wondering if it could possibly be that Dib was one of the escapees. He watched as the guard returned to a group of searchers. He glanced around, then turned and began moving back towards his ship, figuring Dib might show up there if he did escape.

The invader was passing a desolate part of town when something heavy fell across the back of his neck. He fell to the ground, stunned for several seconds. Someone kicked him onto his back and he saw Dib glaring down at him.

"Dib!" Zim mumbled when the pain subsided. He sat up and tried to get to his feet but stopped when he saw the Irken gun pointed in his face.

"Don't fucking move, you traitor," Dib growled.

Zim sat back on his arms and frowned.

"Dib.." he began, but had nothing to say. His antenna fell against his head in dread as he realized the position he was in.

Dib reached a hand down to him and for a moment he had hope. He took the boy's hand and got to his feet, but Dib then wrapped an arm around his throat and pressed the barrel of the gun against the side of his head.

"You are going to help me get out of here," Dib hissed in his ear. Zim swallowed and stumbled along as Dib pushed him down the sidewalk towards the landing station. He slid his jacket sleeve around the gun to hide it, but kept it in place against the alien's skull.

They moved along quickly and unnoticed for awhile, but as the two neared the station a guard took notice.

"It's the alien!" he alerted the others. "Stop him, quickly."

Dib shifted the sleeve back from the weapon and turned so that Zim was facing them.

"Stay back or I will kill him!" the human snapped at the guards. They stopped in their tracks and watched him as he backed towards the ship. Dib stopped when he was just in front of it and reached behind himself slowly to open the hatch.

When he did, the SIR looked out at him and jumped up from the seat, landing in front of the two.

"Danger to master! Prepare to be terminated!" it droned, weapons appearing from its head and shoulders.

"SIR, stand down!" Zim commanded, not wanting to see Dib killed and hoping that the human would release him if he saw he had no intent to harm him.

The SIR unit put away its weapons and stood motionless, watching, waiting for orders.

"Stop!" a guard called from where they stood. "We will fire!"

"You wouldn't kill one of your own," Dib called back at them. He released Zim and climbed into the ship, keeping low so as to keep himself hidden behind the invader.

Zim glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Dib, take me with you," he said quietly. Dib looked into his eyes a moment in contemplation, then held out a hand. Zim took his hand and started to climb into the ship but stopped when Dib raised the gun to his chest.

"Goodbye Zim." He pulled the trigger and released Zim's hand. Zim fell to the ground before the ship and Dib took off, closing the door in midair. He sped away, bullets bouncing off the ship as the guards shot at him.

Zim gasped for breath and clutched at his chest, but he was already fading. Darkness crept in from the edges of his vision and tears of pain blurred what he could see. Two guards ran over and crouched over him, their mouths moving as if in speech but no words befalling Zim's deaf ears. He closed his eyes and darkness enveloped him, overtaking his mind and snuffing him out of life.


End file.
